Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20130924053909/@comment-3257430-20130928164606
I liked the fact that it was very touching. Especially at the end, when they remembered their memories of all the times they spent together. But it almost seemed like there was no closure. Nothing really happened to create a solid statement, "we will always be friends, no matter what and we will always be together forever." As the title implies, it was simply "goodbye". I don't remember too much about the episode (because I have moved on to other fandoms), but this is what I do remember from it. As for the Creddie kiss, it made no sense. Not in the "this ship doesn't make sense" kind of way but "this ship wouldn't make sense in a linear timeline" kind of way. You have Creddie that breaks up mutually saying that they would wait. Well since, then Carly has been experimenting with other boys. Nothing abnormal, but, if she took that waiting seriously, perhaps she wouldn't have been so devoted. And in the meantime, Freddie wouldn't have gone off and kissed Sam in iLMM (I think that's the title? It's also my favorite Seddie kiss by the way.) You have things not working out, leaving them to break up mutually. Leaving things "open-ended", to say the least. Perhaps this was meant to create a re-opening for both ships? Who can say? But at this point, Seddie still makes more sense. It has been so long from Creddie's mutual breakup that by this point, it may as well be no longer relevant. If it was meant to be, perhaps it would be mentioned. But no, instead we get a rushed kissing scene from iGoodbye, with no sort of introduction or hint, or anything. It is literally out of the blue. But with Seddie, it would make more sense because Carly would be leaving. This is a good opportunity for Freddie to say something like, "It's just us now.... And I was wondering about what I said earlier about getting back together...do you want to?" or something. Speaking of what he said back there, if Creddie was intended, there was absolutely no need for that scene. It was nothing but a tease, meaning to draw Seddie shippers out and watch the ship get crushed right before their eyes by a ship that makes no linear sense. Not to mention the lack of closure. Perhaps the "Wanna get back together" was some sort of closure, but no. It ended with a confused Sam and a rushed Freddie saying "never mind". That's not exactly closure, but it does the opposite. It leaves both of their feelings for each other vulnerable and out in the open. This is just my two cents. Overall, the episode was very touching, but again, had very little closure. I would have liked to see Seddie, as I do ship it, but of course, shipping isn't the only part of a show. I want to give credit to Dan, despite the criticism I gave, because running a show is difficult. Not to mention two at once. So thank you Dan for giving us a wonderful, brilliant, hilarious show that I have enjoyed over the years and I look forward to the future.